Bulletproof Love
by Kyoukoichu
Summary: A collection of Natsume X Mikan One-Shots. (1) Mikan needs someone to help her study, but with everyone else busy, she has no choice but to ask Natsume.
1. Study Buddy

**This story was originally a one-shot but I decided to change it to a series of one-shots and drabbles. I'm not sure how many I'll do, but they'll probably all be Natsume x Mikan (I love these two so much :3)**

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

**1 - _Study Buddy_**

Natsume directed his glare at the girl sat next to him; Hums echoed out her mouth as she stared down at the paper on the table intensely. Even though she did look cute at that exact moment, tongue sticking slightly out the side of her mouth as she struggled to think of an answer and her brows furrowed in confusion, he was still somewhat annoyed at her.

* * *

"Natsume!"

Natsume ignored the calls of his name and continued flicking through his Manga, refusing to look up and acknowledge the girl standing just a few feet away.

"Don't ignore me, Natsume! I- I really need your help!"

He felt her step closer to him and tore his gaze from the paper to stare up at her, his eyes instantly narrowing when they landed on her. He took note of her flushed cheeks and the fact she was breathing heavily, meaning she'd ran to find him, and raised one of his eyebrows at her in question.

"I need you to help me study," Mikan clasped her hands together and bowed her head slightly, "Please Natsume!"

"Tch," He turned his head back to face his manga, uninterested in her request, "Ask someone else."

She flung herself down onto the ground beside him, and ripped the book out of his grasp, ignoring the death glares he was aiming at her.

"I'm begging you Natsume! Everyone else is busy and I don't have anyone else to ask," She was slowly leaning closer to him, her face getting too close to his own, "If I don't get good grades on this test Jinno-sensei will get mad!"

He stared into her wide, pleading eyes, the back of his head pressed against the trunk of the Sakura tree.

"If you promise to leave me alone after, then I'll help you for a little while."

Mikan let out a sigh of relief and he felt her breath against his lips, making him duck his head and hide his face behind his bangs, concealing the blush that threated to appear on his cheeks. She pushed herself away from him, standing up with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"It's a deal!"

* * *

"Hurry it up Polka dots," he was losing his patience, and was beginning to regret agreeing to help her, "I don't have all day."

"I know! I'm… I'm almost done." Her face scrunched up in concentration and Natsume let out a low sigh, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes

After a few minutes of only the sound of her writing, he finally heard her drop the pencil on the desk and the pieces of paper were shoved towards him. He opened his eyes and stared down at the answers marked on the sheet before he grabbed the top of it and shoved it in front of her face.

"Where the hell did you get these answers from?" He growled out, fingers crumpling the top of the paper, "We've been here for almost two hours and you haven't learnt anything!"

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, as she grabbed the sheet from his fisted hand and smoothed it back out, "It's just really hard Natsume! Give me one last go, okay? I'll get them right this time!"

Her eyes began to fill with tears, and he turned his head away to face the wall, not wanting to see her start to cry. "Whatever you want, Polka."

He didn't bother to count the amount of time that passed as her pencil furiously scribbled across the paper, and he began to doze off, his eyes drooping almost closed as he kept his gaze focused on the wall.

"Natsume? Hey Natsume!"

Mikan had begun to lean forward to tap him on the shoulder to gain his attention just as he twisted around to face her, causing their noses to quickly bump together and their mouths to collide awkwardly. Mikan instantly sat back up straight, waving her hands in front of her face as her cheeks burned the colour of Natsume's eyes.

"I'm sorry Natsume! It was an accident! I didn't mean-"

Natsume cut off her words, leaning forward and placing his lips back onto hers, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks softly. When he pulled away, he kept his face in close proximity to her own and ran his thumb across her blushing cheek, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"But that wasn't an accident."


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**This story was originally a one-shot but I decided to change it to a series of one-shots and drabbles. I'm not sure how many I'll do, but they'll probably all be Natsume x Mikan (I love these two so much :3)**

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi

* * *

**2 -** _**Home Is Where The Heart Is**_

"Hey, Natsume?"

Mikan placed herself on the ground beside him, leaning back to rest against the Sakura tree, just as he was doing. She stared off into space for a while, her fingers clenching the material of her skirt, and then relaxing, as Natsume kept his gaze on the Manga placed in his hands, not taking notice of the girl beside him.

"Can I ask you a question, Natsume?" Mikan asked quietly, snapping out of her daze and turning to face him, her eyebrows coming together in a frown

"Hn," His eyes flicked sideways to look at her, before going back to reading and Mikan huffed, pouting slightly before taking his small gesture as a yes and continuing with her question

"What do people mean when they say 'Home is where the heart is'?" she asked thoughtfully, turning away from Natsume to stare at the line of trees that were opposite them, "Does it mean that my home is in my chest, where my heart is?"

"You have a tiny home then, Polka dots." Natsume smirked, and Mikan swiveled her head to stare at him in confusion, until she realized what he was saying

"Baka hentai!" she screeched, as she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled; her face turning a light shade of pink, "Just answer my question!"

"It's just a saying," Natsume put his book down and turned to face her, "It means that your true home is with the person or in the place that you love most."

Mikan placed her hands in her lap and stared at the boy beside her, her eyebrows rising ever so slightly, "Oh, okay… I think I get it, but-"

"-for example," Natsume cut off her words, moved his face closer to her own and whispered in a low voice, "My true home is with you, Mikan."

He watched her face shift from curious, to confused and then embarrassed, her cheeks turning a shade of red that could rival his eyes. Her mouth opened and closed a few times in an attempt to get words out, and her hands reached forward and clutched the front of his shirt.

"I-I… My home is with you too!" Her voice was too high-pitched, and she covered her burning face with her hands,

Natsume simply smiled, took her hands in his own and pressed his lips to hers. They were finally home.


	3. Sweetly Sick

**Disclaimer - **All Gakuen Alice characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi

* * *

**3 - _Sweetly Sick_**

Mikan finally reached what she believed to be Natsume's room, and lifted her hand up, hesitating slightly as she knocked on the wooden door softly. A few minutes passed without an answer and she frowned at the door handle, considering just walking in, but she knew for certain that if he was in, he'd burn her to a crisp.

"Natsume?" She called out quietly, glancing down the deserted hall, "Natsume are you in there?"

"Polka Dots?" A hoarse voice came from behind the door, and Mikan stared at it in shock, thinking that she'd gotten the wrong room, but he had called her Polka Dots, and nobody but him used that name

"Yeah, it's me…" After hearing his voice sound so gravely, she wasn't entirely sure how to react

"You can come in," There was a slight cough, before he continued, "The door's unlocked."

Peeking down the hall again to make sure nobody was coming; she gripped the door handle, pushed open the door, and stepped into the room, a gasp escaping as she took in the size of the room. It was triple the size of her own, with its own kitchen and living area and it took everything in her to close her open mouth and the door behind her.

"Did you need something?" She followed the voice and located Natsume lying on his bed, which she noted was also triple the size of her own, and walked over to stand closer to him, feeling anxious in the large area

"No, I was just looking for you because Narumi-sensei said he needed to talk to you…" She stared at his flushed face, and ducked her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were sick… I'll leave you alone if you wa-"

"-No, I want you to stay." Mikan snapped her head up to look at him in surprise, he was being suspiciously nice

"But if you're ill then you need to rest," She smiled sheepishly, taking a step back towards the door, "So I think it would be best if I just left…"

"Mikan," He called out her name in a gruff voice, his eyes staring intently into her own, "I _want _you to stay."

Mikan shifted uncomfortably, before she looked away and broke the eye contact, heat flooding to her cheeks. Natsume watched her carefully from his bed, before attempting to push himself up into a sitting position, coughing loudly as he did so, and causing Mikan to rush to his side, her hands helping to prop him up. When he finally felt comfortable, he pulled Mikan onto the mattress beside him and let his head fall against his shoulder, gaining a squeak from the girl.

"What-what are you doing?" Her voice was too high-pitched, and he smirked at her flustered state

"You're comfortable; just stay still for a bit," She complied, her body relaxing from its rigid state after a few minutes, "What did that stupid Narumi want?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know." Mikan shrugged, noticing the heat his body was emitting, "You're really hot."

"I always knew you had a thing for me, Polka Dots." She knew he was smirking, could hear it in his voice, and she directed a glare at the top of his head

"I'm being serious, stupid. You have a bad fever, and I know it's not just your Alice!" Pushing him off her arm, she moved to get a closer look at his face, "You're bright red, Natsume. Maybe you should see the nurse or something,"

Mikan placed her palm on his forehead, her eyes widening at the high temperature.

"You have amazing eyes, you know."

Her hand flew away from his head and she stared at him, her cheeks heating up and her mouth forming an O shape. Something was definitely wrong with him, he was never nice to her, and would never compliment her on her eyes.

"I seriously think you should go to the hospital, Natsume." Mikan gazed over his ill form, his face still burning red and his eyes glazed over, "Come on, I'll go with you."

"No. No, I don't want to go." He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving her face, "I want to stay here with you, Mikan."

The way he said her name made her cheek turn red again, and she hung her head in an attempt to hide it, wondering if blushing too many times could be bad for you.

"You should wear your hair down." Natsume's hands clasped around the ribbons holding her pigtails in place, and he pulled them out, letting her hair flow over her shoulders, "You look better like that."

"Stop it," Mikan looked up at him, tears beginning to appearing in the corners of her eyes, "Stop being so nice to me all of a sudden, Natsume. You're always mean to me, and if you're only nice to me when you're sick then, that's just stupid Natsume! Stop being sweet all of a sudd-"

"-You don't look as cute when you cry." His words stopped her short and she glared at him, tears falling from her eyes, as he ignored everything she had just said, "Stop crying, Mikan. I don't like it when you cry."

His voice was still husky, and his eyes still glassy but as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, she didn't care that he was only being kind because he was ill and probably didn't know what he was doing, she buried her head in his shoulder and relished in his warmth.

"Why can't you be nice to me all the time, Natsume?" A sob escaped her mouth, and she clutched the front of his top, "I know you're not really a bad guy, but it's so hard to remember that when all you do is insult me."

He pulled back away from her, and she closed her eyes as she felt his lips begin to kiss her cheeks, removing the tears as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry." Natsume murmured, before capturing her lips in his and kissing her desperately

She could taste her tears on his lips, and could feel the heat from his fever, but she ignored it as her hands released the grip on his t-shirt and reached up to push his hair off his forehead, disregarding the layer of sweat, as her hands grasped the hair at the base of his neck.

"You're going to make me ill too, you know." Mikan breathed as she pulled away slightly, her face so hot it felt like he already had

"If that happens, then I'll look after you." Natsume gave her smile, a smile she thought she'd never see, "Will you stay here tonight?"

"Wh-what," Images of what he meant flooded into her mind and she covered her face with her hands, "No Natsume! Don't be a pervert!"

"I didn't mean like that, Polka Dots." He pulled her hands away from her face and kissed her forehead, "Just stay here for one night, okay? I won't do anything."

Mikan nodded carefully, looking up at him through her eyelashes, "You should be sick all the time Natsume, you can be really sweet, you know."

* * *

**A/N: I really don't think that this one's very good. I know Natsume's OOC but i guess that he's kind of meant to be... Oh well. **


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer - **All Gakuen Alice characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi

**A/N: Quite short, but I'll work on longer ones in the future (Maybe :P) **

* * *

**4 - _Nightmares_**

Some nights were worse than others, the vivid images that haunted his dreams too much for him to handle alone. The nightmares were usually the same; he always lost someone close to him, someone he loved, and he hated to admit it but they scared him, terrified him even. They reminded him that there was a possibility it could actually happen, that anyone close to him could disappear from the world at any minute. It was dreams like that when he would wake up covered in sweat, his breath coming out in short gasps as he attempted to calm his thundering heart, and when it happened he would always do the same thing, go to the same place. He would pull on his shoes and leave his room via the window, easily jumping to the tree placed usefully next to the wall. The place he was heading towards was directly ahead, and he simply had to follow a path to reach it, the darkness of the night and the animal noises coming from the eastern forest going unnoticed. He'd memorised which room it was, and after a few long minutes spent scaling the wall of the building, he'd reach the balcony that let into her room. She always left her window open for him too, making his trip that much easier, and when he had let himself in and discarded his shoes, he would clamber onto the bed beside her and run his fingers through her hair, rousing her from her sleep.

_"Did you have a nightmare?"_ The question was always the same, and she knew that he'd never answer her properly, only gaining a slight _'Hn'_ before he crawled under the covers and pulled her small body closer to his own, occasionally using his Alice to warm her up if he thought she was too cold. She would wrap her arms around his torso and bury her face into his chest, letting him know he was welcome to spend the night, and he would return the gesture, waiting until her breathing evened out again before pressing a swift kiss to her forehead, and burying his face in her hair, falling asleep surrounded by her intoxicating smell, and the knowledge that he would finally be able to get a good night's sleep as long as she was safe beside him.


	5. The Black Cat

**Disclaimer - **All Gakuen Alice characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi

* * *

**5 - _The Black Cat_**

Mikan hated seeing Natsume when he had to wear his black cat mask, she hated the fact that the Academy made him wear it, and she hated that he grew distant when he had it on. Sometimes she would see him under the Sakura tree, lying on his back and staring up at the cherry blossoms through the small eye holes, his chest moving up and down with each breath he took. Whenever she saw him like that, she made sure she went over to him, sat down beside him and asked if he was okay. He always said the same thing, "I've got a headache, Polka dots. Leave me alone." But she never did leave, instead she talked. It was constantly a one way conversation, and every time Mikan would tell him the same as the time before, and the time before that, "My grandfather always told me to watch out for black cats… He said they were unlucky, just like most other people do. When I first saw you, when you were in that cat mask, I thought the same thing, I thought you'd be unlucky, but I was wrong, Natsume; you're not unlucky at all. I'm glad I met you, and became friends with you, even if you are a mean pervert." He never replied to her, but watching the red of his eyes, sometimes she thought he was smiling, hidden under the mask.

"Are you afraid of me?" Every so often he would ask her that question, sitting up and facing her, the cat mask looking threatening as it hid all his features except his blood-red eyes, "I have to wear this god-damned mask because I'm a threat, because my Alice is too powerful. I could hurt you, you know… I'm strong enough to activate my Alice even with this stupid thing on." Mikan would just laugh at him, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her slightly, eventually calming herself down enough to tell him that she wasn't scared of him in the slightest, and that she knew he would never do anything to harm her. He would then remind her he had a headache, and she'd sigh loudly before moving closer towards him, placing a small kiss on the mask where she assumed his mouth was, before getting up and leaving, knowing that she would go to him every time he had the mask on, and also every time he didn't.


	6. KuroNeko

**Disclaimer - **All Gakuen Alice characters belong to Tachibana Higuchi

* * *

**6 - _KuroNeko_**

"Natsume! Hey, Natsume!" Mikan ran towards the Sakura tree, a huge grin on her face and a bundle of black fluff in her arms, "Natsume look what I found!"

She sat down beside him, thrusting the fluff pile in front of his face, her smile getting bigger as she got his attention and his eyes widened a fraction at the sight before him.

"What the hell is that?" he snapped, pushing the heap of fur away from his face, "And where the hell did you find it?!"

"It's a cat, Natsume! Isn't it cute?" Mikan turned the cat around to face her, its bright orange eyes clashing with the dark black of its fur, "I found it near the girls dorms, it was just sitting in the middle of the grass!"

"One tiny cat manages to get into the huge academy grounds, and you're the one to find it; of course." Natsume scoffed, rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the book in his lap, "They aren't going to let you keep it, you know."

"I know… I just want to play with it for a little while," Mikan pouts at him, before going back to messing around with the cat, giggling softly as it brushes against her legs

Natsume watched her out the corner of his eyes, debating on whether letting her have the cat for a while was a good idea; he knew that the more attached she got to it, the more she'd cry when the teachers took it away from her. His gaze slid down to the cat wandering around her legs, its ears twitching and its eyes staring right at him, causing him to stare straight back, his own eyes narrowing slightly.

"You know what we should call it?" He glances up at Mikan, raising an eyebrow in question, "We should call it Natsume!"

"Don't even think about naming that stupid thing after me, Polka dots." He warned, but she just stuck her tongue out at him, "You can't even keep it, why are you thinking of names for it? Stupid."

"I think Natsume is a great name for it," She purposely ignored his last comment, her hand reaching down to scratch behind the cats ear, and Natsume's jaw tightened at the action, "I mean, he looks kind of like you, don't you think?"

"No. Just take it to one of the teachers, it doesn't belong here." The cat began to purr loudly, as Mikan continued to stoke down its back, and Natsume glared at it, "And stop stroking it! It's annoying."

Mikan's smile widened and she leaned towards Natsume, moving her hands away from the cat, "Are you jealous, Natsume?"

"Why would I be jealous of a stupid cat?" He turned his face away from her, letting his bangs hide his eyes, "Just give it to a teacher, Polka dots. You don't want to get in trouble."

He heard her sigh and turned to watch her stand up, brush her hands over her skirt and bend down to pick up the cat, holding it close to her with one arm.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go see Narumi-sensei now…" She looked down at him, reaching out a hand and quickly stroking his head, her fingers sliding gently through his hair, "I'll see you later… KuroNeko."

Then he watched her walk away, his expression still shocked, and he reached up a hand to touch where her fingers had just been, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink.

* * *

**A/N: If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you! **


	7. I'll Protect You

**Disclaimer: **All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

**7 - _I'll Protect You_**

Mikan ran up to the Sakura tree, her cheeks flushed and her breath coming out in shallow puffs.

"Natsu-" Her eyes landed on his sleeping form at the base of the tree, and she instantly cut off her words

She stopped running, choosing to instead inch quietly towards the sleeping boy, her eyes staying trained on his face, as she tried to avoid waking him. Halting her steps a few feet away, she lowered herself to the ground and sat down beside him, peering closely at his face. She frowned at how peaceful he looked, his expression was calm as his eyes fluttered every so often, and his lips opened slightly each time he let out a steady breath. Mikan leaned back against the trunk of the tree, not wanting to wake him up and ruin the quiet moment, and decided to wait until he woke up.

* * *

"NO!"

Mikan's eyes flew open and she was on her feet and looking around in seconds, her mind still slightly foggy as she asked herself when had she fallen asleep, and how much time had passed.

"No, no, no!"

Looking down to her right, she saw Natsume still lying on his back, asleep just as he had been before, but now his hands were balled into fists, he was shifting around and his eyes scrunched up while he gasped for breath.

"Natsume? Natsume wake up!" Mikan knelt next to him, gripping his shoulders and shaking him carefully, her expression a mix of panic and worry

"Mikan!" At the shout of her name, she released her hold on him and stared at his face, but his eyes were still screwed shut and his arms began thrashing around aimlessly

"It's just a nightmare, Natsume! Wake up!" Mikan grabbed his face in her hands, the gesture somehow calming him down, and his eyes began to flicker open

When his eyes were fully open, he stared up at her, before he sat up quickly, knocking her back onto the grass. She opened her mouth to protest against his sudden movement, but strong arms wrapping around her shoulders and lifting her slightly made her words die in her throat as her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Natsume buried his face in her shoulder, his arms tightening around Mikan's torso and pulling her closer towards him as her own arms cautiously went around him and her hands gripped the back of his shirt.

"Natsume? Natsume, are you okay?" She asked softly, attempting to pull back and look at his face but he refused to loosen his hold on her and she frown at his odd behaviour

"I thought you were dead," Mikan could have sworn she heard him sob quietly as he spoke, and that her right shoulder was getting strangely damp, "I thought I'd lost you."

"No, I'm right here… You didn't lose me," She brought up a hand and gently patted the top of his raven locks, her cheeks flushing again, "I'm not going anywhere."

She felt him nod, and she placed a swift kiss where her hand had just been as he spoke again, "I won't let you go anywhere, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you from now on, I promise."

"I know you will, Natsume" Mikan smiled down at the boy, who still had a death grip on her, and she began to hug him back, "I know you will."

* * *

**A/N: If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!**

_**Also Thank You to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much :3**_


	8. Assassin AU

**Disclaimer: **All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: This one shot hasn't really got any romance _(Just a Warning) _Also it's an Assassin AU, so there is _NO Alice Academy_**

**I don't know how I feel about this one, I may turn it into an actual story later on, idk -_- **

* * *

**8 - _Assassin AU_**

Mikan watched her target bring the mug up to his mouth, before frowning, slamming it back down onto the table and standing up quickly, making his chair skid backwards and topple noisily onto the tiled floor. His gaze swept the café, where everyone's eyes were now glued to him because of his sudden outburst, and he swiftly strode out the entrance.

"Damn," Mikan whispered, before jumping to her feet and running out of the building, into the crowded street, "Where did he go?"

Pushing through bodies, ignoring the shouts of complaint directed at her, she finally caught sight of the back of his head, and began in his direction, her small figure causing her to almost lose sight of him at times. He turned down an abandoned alley way, head swivelling back to make sure no one was following him, and Mikan stood innocently by the wall, waiting until he turned back around to continue pursuing him. The alley led out into a deserted street, the buildings surrounding were mostly boarded up, and the few that weren't had broken glass littering the path ways beside them. The man walked into the middle of the road, while Mikan stayed in the alley, her back pressing against the wall as she thought about how she could take him out.

"Who are you?" The low voice startled Mikan and she looked to see the man staring straight at her, his eyes narrowed, "Try to run and I'll shoot you."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a plain hand gun, aiming it at her as she stepped out the shadows, silently questioning how he'd seen her hidden in such a dark place.

"Now answer my question, girly." He shifted his weight, and Mikan stopped a few feet away from him, "Who are you?"

"It's dangerous to talk to strangers," Mikan stated, clasping her hands behind her back and smiling up at him, "I don't really feel safe telling you my personal information."

"Well then how about telling me why you were tailing me, or why you slipped poison into my drink," His mouth etched into a scowl,

"Oh my, someone tried to poison you? That's terrible," Mikan pouted, shaking her head slightly, "And I wasn't following you; I got lost and thought you were heading towards the main square, but…" She glanced around at the run-down buildings, "It looks like you're lost too."

"Cut the crap, kid." He reloaded the gun, his finger positioned over the trigger, "I don't care if you're just a little girl, answer my questions properly or I'll kill you."

Mikan frowned up at him, this had never happened before. She'd been in this job for just over two years, and so far the poison had almost always worked, except the few times she'd needed to tail her target and get rid of him personally, but even then it was easy; She'd never been caught, never mind had a gun pointed at her.

"I'll count down from three," She began to panic, she couldn't move quick enough to do anything that would stop her getting shot, and she sure as hell wasn't going to answer his questions, "Three… Come on girly, just a few simple questions."

"Two."

Squeezing her eyes closed, her hands came up to cover her face, like she could shield herself from the bullet.

"One."

A large force collided with her back as the gunshot ran out, and her body hit the floor, the weight now on top of her. Mikan lifted her head from the ground, her hands managing to protect her face from the ground, and the weight disappeared as shouts began echoing down the street. She pushed herself onto her knees, and another gun shot rang out, causing her head to snap up, expecting to see the man standing over a dead body on the floor, but instead it was the man on the ground, blood beginning to pool around his head, and a boy standing over him.

"What the hell were you doing?" The boy turned his attention to her, dropping the gun from his grasp, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I was doing my job." Mikan pushed herself onto her feet, dusting off her clothes and frowning at the tear in the sleeve, "What are you doing?"

"I was saving your ass, stupid." He walked to stand in front of her, and her frown turned from her sleeve to his own clothes, which were in a much worse state, "And what do you mean your job? Your job is to go out and get yourself shot?"

"No, I'm normally the one doing the shooting," She patted her thigh, where her own gun rested, "I just didn't expect him to see me and get me at gun point."

"You're one of them hired gun men? God, you're stupider then I thought." He wiped his hand across his cheek, removing a bit of dirt that was layered on it, "You shouldn't get mixed up in crap like that."

"You look a total mess, what happened to you?" Ignoring his words, she gestured to his ragged clothing, "Why are you in this run-down place?"

"Not like I have anywhere else to go," He scoffed, rolling his blood-red eyes, "I think you should just leave, go back to your nice little apartment and stay out of trouble."

"You're homeless?" He glared at her, and she pouted at him, "How about you stay at my house for a few days then? My way of saying thanks for saving me."

He stared at her, his intense gaze making her shift nervously, then he stared down at his beat up clothes and pressed a hand against his stomach.

"You literally just said 'stranger danger' before and then almost got shot," Rolling his eyes again, he walked past her and towards the alley she had come out of, and she followed after him, disregarding the body left in the middle of the road, "Tch, Whatever then."

"What's your name?" She asked, skipping to walk at his side, her mouth stretching into a smile "I'm Mikan."

He looked sideways at her, shaking his head slightly at her childish expression, "Natsume."

* * *

**A/N:_ If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you! _**

**Also if you have any one-shot ideas that you want me to do, I'd love to hear them because I have no imagination :S**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much :3_**


	9. Coffee Shop AU

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: This is an AU so there is NO Alice Academy**

* * *

**9 - _Coffee Shop AU_**

"He's here again," Sumire whispers, nudging Mikan in the ribs with her elbow, "And is as hot as ever, I see."

Mikan's eyes roll at her friend, before they flick to the side to see the boy seat himself in the same booth as always. She turns her attention away from him and slides back into the kitchen, quickly making a simple black coffee and placing it on a tray already loaded up with drinks, then picking them all up, she heads back out into the sitting area of the café and carefully manoeuvres herself around the chairs until she reaches a table crowded by a group of girls, noticing how more than a few of them were throwing glances at the guy.

"Here are your drinks," Mikan says with a smile, gently placing all seven cups on the table in the middle of them all, "Enjoy."

They don't acknowledge her, continuing their conversation without even a glimpse in her direction, and she turns away from them, holding in her anger and scowling at the ground as she walks away.

"What did the floor ever do to you, polka dots?"

Snapping her head up, Mikan turns to narrow her eyes at the boy a few feet away, before she slides into the seat opposite him and pushes the black coffee towards him, watching him raise an eyebrow at her in question.

"You always get the same thing," She explains quickly, nodding at the mug, "I didn't think I'd have to ask you… That is what you wanted, right Natsume?"

"… Yeah," He takes a drink, and Mikan exhales slightly, "So, why were you aiming your anger towards the ground?"

"What? Oh, I guess some people are just rude, that's all. It kind of annoys me when they can't even handle a _'thank you'_," She glances over his shoulder to see the band of girls looking over at them, some glowering at her, "Now they're glaring at me… At least I had the decency to aim mine at the floor,"

Natsume cracks a small smile, peeking over his shoulder and watching them turn away quickly, giggle to themselves, "Don't worry, they're just jealous because you're talking to me."

"What's there to be jealous of?" Mikan raises her eyebrows, before sticking her tongue out, "You're nothing special."

"Oh, really," Shifting his drink out the way, he leans over the table towards her, leaving barely a few inches between their faces, "Are you sure about that?"

Brown stares into red, until Natsume exhales silently and his breath runs across Mikan's cheek, reminding her how close they are, and she jumps back quickly, her face flushing.

"Y-yeah, of course I'm sure." She stutters out, as Natsume sit's back again, a smirk plastered on his face, "I- I don't see why people think you're this amazing person, b- because you're just-"

"-Go on a date with me then." He cuts in, his expression turning serious, "And I'll see if I can change your mind."

"Wh-what?" Mikan fumbles, unsure of how to react to his words, but he begins to stand and make his way towards the entrance of the Coffee Shop, "Wait Natsume!"

"I'll pick you up when your shift ends, at six." He shouts back, not bothering to turn around, as he exits the building

Everything is quiet for a few minutes, the customers watching their little exchange, then the chatter begins again and louder than before. Sumire leaves her post at the till and rushes over to Mikan's side, already asking questions before Mikan can even hear her.

"What happened? What's going on?" she blurts out, eyes wide with anticipation

"I think- I think I've got a date?" It comes out as a question, and Sumire squeals softly as Mikan directs her gaze down at the almost full cup he left on the table, "He didn't even drink his drink."

Sumire gives her a look, "I don't think he came in here for the drink, Mikan. I think he came here for you."

* * *

**A/N:_ If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (: _**


	10. Coffee Shop AU II

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: This is an AU so there is NO Alice Academy**

**I really wanted to write more on the Coffee Shop AU One-shot that I posted last time, so I turned it into a Two-Shot! **

* * *

**10 - _Coffee Shop AU II_**

Mikan twirled lazily around the empty tables, pulling her apron off and throwing it onto the counter as she spun.

"You're going to make yourself dizzy," Sumire snapped, emerging from the kitchen and placing Mikan's apron in the right place, "Seriously, you're making me feel sick just watching you do that."

"I'm just excited! I've never been on a date before." She stopped mid turn and bounded over and next to Sumire, "Where do you think he'll take me?"

"I don't know, Mikan," She sighed loudly, shaking her head, "As if he went for you though, you're so childish. He would've been smarter to go for me, I'm much more mature."

"Don't be jealous Sumire; I'm sure you'll get a boyfriend someday!" Mikan cheered, ignoring the _'childish' _comment, "What happened to that guy? Was his name Koko? I can't really remember…"

"S-Shut up!" Sumire began to blush furiously, and Mikan's smile grew wider as she realized she'd got it right, "I'm leaving! Have fun!"

She rushed out the Café and Mikan huffed at her friends hasty retreat as her eyes flicked to the clock hanging on the wall, telling her it was just past six o'clock, meaning her date was late. The thought that maybe he was just joking hit her hard, and she sat down in the nearest chair, covering her face with her hands.

"He probably was only teasing me," She muttered to herself, shifting to let her head lie against the cool table top, "It's not like I liked him t_hat_ much anyway… Stupid Natsume."

The bell chimed, signalling someone had entered and Mikan refused to lift her head, simply mumbling a quick _'Sorry, we're closed'_ before sighing loudly.

"Oi, polka dots," His voice sounded from beside her, and she sprang up, causing him to stumble backwards, "Jesus, don't move so quickly; you almost head-butted me."

Mikan stared at him for a few moments before she smiled widely, and he rolled his eyes at her cheerful attitude despite the fact she looked down just a second ago.

"Natsume, I thought you weren't going to come!" She stood up, pointing at the clock, "You're late!"

"It's only five minutes," Natsume pointed out, shaking his head slightly and turning towards the door, "Let's just go."

Mikan followed quickly after him, the cold afternoon air taking her by surprise and goose bumps began to rise up on her uncovered arms, as she exited into the street and locked the door behind her. When she turned back to Natsume, he was already part way down the road, and she jogged to catch up with him, sending him a glare when she reached his side.

"Don't just leave me behind!" He only glanced at her out the corner of his eye, "This is meant to be a date, and so far I'm not impressed."

"We just left the goddamned building, would you calm down." But he slowed his walk, making it easier for her to match his pace, "Are you cold?"

"Yes, thank you for noticing." Mikan sniffed, raising her head slightly as he narrowed his eyes at her tone,

"Well, I'm not going to be a sap and give you my coat," He shrugged and she stared at him, dead-panned, "You should've been smarter and brought your own."

Mikan crossed her arms and moved slightly further to the left, away from Natsume, disappointed at how this was turning out. She didn't expect him to be all romantic and mushy, but she did want him to act at least a bit nicer, since he did ask her out and all. She frowned at the ground, her eyes on her feet, when she felt something wrap around her and pull her to the right, her side becoming enveloped in heat and the arm draping far enough over her shoulders to cover her other bare arm and keep that warm to. Mikan glanced up at Natsume, and watched his eyes flicker to look forward when she met his gaze, making a small smile creep onto her face as she cuddled slightly closer to his side.

"Can I ask where we're going?" Mikan questioned, peering around to see if she could guess where they were heading, "It's not outside is it? It's really cold, Natsume."

"You don't look cold," He smirked at her and began to retreat his arm when she grasped onto it, keeping it set firmly over her shoulders, "See, you're perfectly fine under there."

She pouted at him and he chuckled, moving to mess her hair up with his other hand, "Oh, and about where we're going..." Mikan raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue as she straightened her hair again, "It's a surprise."

* * *

"Natsume! It's beautiful!" Mikan gasped, running forward and letting Natsume's arm fall off her shoulders, "I never knew this park was here!"

She skipped over to the huge fountain in the middle of the area, the smell of flowers and fresh air filling her lungs and she grinned, her head swinging from side to side and she took everything in. Natsume stared at her for a while, the smallest smile appearing on his lips before he walked a few feet away and sat down in front of one of the many Sakura tree's lining the park. He leaned his body back against the trunk and watch lazily as some of the petals fell down around him.

"Natsume! What are you doing just sit-" She ran towards him and cut off her own words, her eyes darting to the grass around him and lighting up, "Whoa, there are so many daisies here!"

Natsume chuckled at her short attention span as she chucked herself onto the ground beside him and began collecting daisies, pulling them out the ground and making a pile on his thigh.

"What are you doing?" He asked, inspecting the heap on his lap, "Why do you need this many? You're going to end up pulling them all out at this rate. There wont be any left."

"I need a lot because I'm making a flower crown and you have such a big head." She giggled, and he flicked her softly on the forehead, "Anyway, why did you decided to bring me here, of all places?"

"I remembered how you said once that you use to live in a house with a big garden," Mikan glanced up at him with wide eyes, surprised he actually remembered, "And you said that you loved flowers, so I just thought you'd like it here…"

"I love it here, Natsume!" She leaned back against his side, letting her head fall back slightly to rest on his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Better then one of them fancy restaurants," She felt him shrug, and she picked up a few of the daisies off his leg, "And, this also doesn't cost anything."

"Geez Natsume," Mikan let out a small laugh, her hands carefully knotting the small flowers together, "Don't be such a cheap skate, you ruined the moment."

"Hey, I'm aloud to be a cheap skate, I waste too much money in your stupid Coffee Shop." He let his head fall to the side and against the top of her own, "At least the money I spend there actually helps you, I guess."

"You don't even drink the coffee you buy; I don't see why you keep coming in…" She connected the last two daisies and studied the circle of flowers in her hands, "Here."

She turned to face him and knelt in the grass, her hands moving forward and placing the crown on top of his head. Her fingers brushed through his hair and she looked down slightly to meet his piercing gaze, the intensity of it making her breath catch in her throat.

"I don't care about the coffee, Mikan." The way he said her name sent shivers down her spine, and she found herself leaning forward, her eyes flickering shut, "I just want to be with you."

Then he kissed her, his lips pressed hard against her own, and their noses bumped slightly until Mikan angled her head, bringing her hands up and burying her fingers into his hair, and in the back of her mind she was surprised at how soft it felt under her touch. She felt his own hands snake around her waist and pull her closer, until she was almost sat in his lap, and his tongue brushed against her bottom lip, causing her to squeak against his mouth. She felt his lips turn up against her own, and she pulled back slightly, only just managing to catch the small smile that graced his features before he moved to kiss her nose, and then her forehead, a happy giggle escaping her mouth at his actions. Spreading her fingers through his hair again as he continues to press kisses against her face, she felt the ring of daisies she had placed atop his head and she leaned back away from him, taking the crown with her and frowning at its broken state.

"You made me ruin it." Mikan muttered, cheeks heating up slightly as she realized what she had just moved away from, what they had just done, "I'm going to have to make you a new one now."

She tried to get off his legs, but when he refused to move his hands from her waist, she simply turned around and sat with her back facing him, stretching her legs forward comfortably and overlapping them with his own before resting her back against his chest, feeling him bury his face in her hair.

"Natsume?" She called out quietly, picking up the daisies that had scattered around their legs, and his head moved against her own, "Can we do this again sometime?"

"Which part, the flowers or the kissing?" Mikan could tell he was smirking,

"Both?" It came out as a question, despite the fact she knew she'd love to do both again, she liked spending time with him like this, out of the Café and closer together, but she also liked kissing him, it sparked something warm inside her, "Definitely both. I mean, if you want."

His arms tightened around her, and his breath tickled as it ran across her neck, "Definitely."

* * *

**A/N:_ If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:_**


	11. Blind Love

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: Natsume is slightly OOC at some points but meh**

* * *

**11 - _Blind Love_**

He felt a hand clasping his own, occasionally shifting from side to side before settling back down comfortably on the bed. He knew he was in the Academy Hospital, could tell by the sterile smell attacking his nose, but he was unsure of how long he'd been there.

"Is he awake yet?" it was an unknown voice, and Natsume assumed it was one of the nurses

"No… He- He hasn't moved or anything…" Mikan. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. Her hand tightened around his own and he heard a quiet sob, "Will he be okay? He will wake up, right?"

"Sure he will, don't worry hun." There was another cry, and Natsume felt a pain in his heart at the broken sound, "Just come tell me if anything happens."

He heard the door creak shut and Mikan removed her hand from his own before returning it, except now it was slightly damp. She was crying. Natsume wanted to console her, tell her he was fine and that she should cheer up, but no matter how hard he tried to open his eyes, he was always staring into blackness.

"You're going to be alright, Natsume." She sounded tired, her crying causing her voice to wobble, and he wondered how long she'd been next to him, gripping his hand, "You have to be alright, you have to come back to me."

He tensed his hand and a gasp sounded around the room, letting him know he'd successfully managed to clutch her hand back.

"Don't – Don't cry… Mikan," His voice was hoarse and he fought to open his eyes, to see her, "Don't get upset… upset over me."

The sobs still coming from her grew louder, but now there was a hint of happiness in them and he felt her throw her arms around him, crushing him in a warm hug.

"Ow, Polka Dots." He hissed, pain shooting up his side, and when her weight disappeared he sat up, "Polka Dots?"

"I have to get the doctor," her voice was further away, and he began to reach out to her, tell her to just stay for a few more minutes, "I'm so happy, Natsume. I thought you'd never open your eyes again!"

The door shut with a bang and Natsume stared into the darkness, frowning at her words. What did she mean, his eyes weren't open; He couldn't see anything. A slight panic set in and his hands shot up, rubbing at his eyes and finding that they were in fact, wide open.

"Ah, you're finally awake." It was a man's voice, the doctor, "How're you feeling Hyuuga?"

"I can't see anything," Natsume muttered, rubbing his eyes again as if the action would help, "It's all black…"

There was a high-pitched shriek of _'what' _and warm air blew over his cheek. Reaching up his hand, he felt a face directly in front of his own, eyelashes fluttering slightly against his fingertips, and placing his hand in their hair, he realized it was Mikan, though he knew as much from the beginning, no one else would get so close to him, even if he couldn't see.

"Get away from my face, stupid." He pushed her away until he couldn't feel her face under his palm any more, "I can't see, don't get so close… It's unsettling."

"But you can't be blind! You're Natsume!" She was crying again, and he felt the urge to pull her back close, if he could find her

"I'm not some superhero, Mikan…" Natsume sighed, facing the direction he thought she was in, "Bad things happen to everyone."

"Hopefully your sight will return after a while," the doctor interrupted. Natsume had almost forgotten he was there, "We'll have to run some tests, but after that you're free to go, accompanied by Sakura."

* * *

"Ah! It's such a nice day! The Hospital was so stuffy!" Mikan breathed in loudly, then exhaled, "We could just sit by the Sakura tree for a while, if you like? Lessons are still going on, and I guess you don't want to go to them… It really is a nice day though; I wish you could see it…"

"Whatever." Natsume sighed, the darkness beginning to annoy him; He'd never wanted to see a nice day so badly. His hand was yet again clutched in Mikan's, but he was gripping hers back just as tightly, a small part of him afraid that she would just leave him alone, unable to see anything. She dragged him along, pulling him left or right if he was ever walking the wrong way, as she babbled on about things he didn't particularly care about, though he half-listened anyway.

"We're here, Natsume." He continued walking forward a few steps, his free arm outstretched to feel around him, but his forehead collided with something hard, and when he felt forward, he realized it was the trunk of a tree.

Mikan asked if he was okay, but he could hear her attempting (and failing) to hold in giggles, and he turned in the direction of the sounds and glared, hoping he was actually facing her. Her laughs quietened slightly as she offered to help him sit down, and they ended up side by side, their backs leaning against the tree with their connected hands lying on Mikan's thigh.

"How aren't you affected by this?" Mikan asked suddenly, shifting around and making their legs and shoulders knock together, "You don't see bothered by being blind at all…"

"The doctor said it'd go away in a few days…" Natsume shrugged, he wasn't that bothered by his inability to see, the only big disappointment was the fact he couldn't read his books, "Anyway, You have to be by my side every hour of everyday until I can see again, I see no downside there."

"W-W-What?!" Mikan squeaked, and Natsume smirked at her flustered voice, refusing to let go of the hand she was trying to get free, "I'm not staying with you every hour of everyday!"

"Oh, you're going to leave me all alone? Unable to do anything, unable to see…" She stopped struggling in his grip and fell silent, and Natsume knew he'd made her feel guilty, "I'm joking, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to…"

She was quiet for a moment, before he heard a whispered _'Maybe I do want to," _and he felt his stomach flip-flop, despite the fact he knew he wasn't meant to hear what she had just said. Being blind had really heightened his other senses.

"What was that?" He asked slyly, bringing up his free hand and feeling around until he found her cheek, grinning at the heat radiating off it, "I heard you say something…"

"N-Nothing! I said nothing!"

Natsume moved his face towards the hand on her cheek, and he felt her eyelashes brush again his thumb. She had closed her eyes and wasn't moving away, was actually letting him get this close to her. His own eyes closed and he pressed his lips against her own, pulling away quickly when he realized he'd missed her mouth and had kissed her chin instead. A giggle erupted from Mikan's mouth, making Natsume turn away from her in embarrassment, hiding his face behind his bangs as his cheeks heated up. It was his one chance to kiss her, something he'd wanted to do for a while, and he went and messed it up.

"Nat-Natsume," she was trying to control her laughter, and he felt her lift their intertwined hands and place a swift kiss on his knuckles, "Don't worry, I'll stay with you."

And something in her words made him think she meant more than just staying with him while he was blind.

* * *

**A/N:_ If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:_**


	12. Polka Dots

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

**12 - _Polka Dots_**

Mikan flung herself down onto the ground by the Sakura tree, loud sobs escaping her mouth as tears streamed down her face and fell to the ground. Shifting to sit against the cool trunk of the tree, she buried her face into her knees and cried even louder. She blamed Natsume for all of this, if he hadn't started the whole thing, everybody else wouldn't have joined in. Something shifted in the branches above her, causing a few cherry blossoms to flutter down and land around her, a few getting stuck in her hair. Moving her gaze upwards, Mikan narrowed her eyes at the person responsible.

"Go away, Natsume." She hissed, wiping away a few stray tears that were quickly replaced

"I was here first…" Mikan ducked her head down, not prepared to deal with him right now, and she heard him jump down and land close beside her, "What's wrong, Polka dots?"

She snapped, "Would you stop calling me that, Natsume!" She was shouting, probably too loudly but she didn't care as she directed a glare at the raven haired boy, "I've told you so many times that I don't like it but you don't seem to care!"

Natsume only stared at her, his stoic expression masking his surprise at her outburst. Mikan buried her head back in her knees, and he silently sat beside her, gently reaching over and pulling out the stray cherry blossoms that had gotten tangled in her hair.

"What happened?" He avoided using the nickname he'd given her, and his tone was lighter,

"It's your fault!" Her shout was muffled, her face staying pressed against her legs, "Mochu kept trying to look up my skirt and he keeps calling me Polka dots! And now Koko is joining in to, Natsume! They're following your lead, it's all you fault!"

"What?" Natsume growled, and at his tone, Mikan turned to look at him

She could see he was angry, though she wasn't sure why, she thought he'd get a kick out of this, everyone harassing her. He stood up quickly, patting her head slightly before he walked away and towards the academy, his hands balled into fists.

* * *

The next day, Mochu and Koko came into the class with singed hair and half their eyebrows burnt off, and they both gave Mikan a quiet _"Sorry Sakura,"_ before hurrying to their seats, their heads down the entire time.

* * *

**A/N:_ I'm sorry it's so short and that I havn't updated in a while but I've got exams soon and if I don't revise I'm sure to fail, so I don't think I'll be able to update as quickly as I did at first... Sorry! _**

**_(If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (: )_**


	13. Hunted

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: No Alice Academy in this one-shot, not sure where I was going with it but I liked the idea so just decided to do it (I know it's not very good, I'm just really busy lately and it's hard to find time to write) :3**

* * *

**13 - _Hunted_**

She followed behind him, breath coming out in short gasps and her eyes wet with tears. She could feel the bullet hole in her side, the warm, sticky blood painting her skin. Natsume's hand clutching her own was the only thing keeping her standing, keeping her moving forward.

"In here."

He pulled her into a dark alley way, pressing himself back against the wall and making her do the same, his arm crossing over her chest to keep her back, but he kept a firm grip on her hand.

"They came down here! Look for a girl with pigtails and a boy with red eyes!"

There were loud footsteps slapping against the pavement, getting closer and closer to their hiding spot.

"We need to go." Natsume let out a heavy breath, his body shuddering at the action, "Come on."

He began to pull her along again, but her feet stumbled and he hurried to catch her, his arms wrapping loosely around her waist to keep her upright.

"Check down here!"

Mikan heard Natsume swear, and a pair of running footsteps get nearer and nearer. She opened her mouth to tell Natsume to run, to leave her behind, but he moved them backwards and pressed her against the wall, lips moving to cover her own. It wasn't really a kiss, and she could barely register anything but the pain in her ribs, but the feeling of his mouth against hers still made her feel warm inside. One of his hands moved up to untie her hair, letting it flow over her shoulders, and the other pressed slightly against her bloodied clothing. She opened her eyes to see his own screwed shut and when the footsteps stopped beside them she did the same.

"Have you seen a boy and girl around here? They're heavily wounded."

Natsume pressed her harder against the wall and she raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck just as her knees began to shake, threatening to drop her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

She could feel the man drawing closer, and then Natsume growled against her lips, angling his head and beginning to actually kiss her, his mouth moving against her own.

"Stupid kids, get a room."

He began walking away, his heavy footsteps dying down until they were gone completely. Natsume didn't move away from her, continuing to kiss her in a way that send chills up her spine and made her head spin.

"N-Natsume," she breathed against his lips, before her knees gave out and she began slipping down the wall, Natsume clumsily attempted to catch her again and keep her up, but she was already blacked out

* * *

**A/N: ****If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!**

**Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (: **


	14. Gone

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

**14 - _Gone_**

It was raining, the droplets of water drenching her body despite the umbrella clutched in her hand. She knelt on the ground, attempting to keep her legs from touching the floor as she smiled slightly.

"Hey, Natsume… I haven't seen you in a while, how're you doing?" There wasn't a reply, though she really didn't expect one, "I've been fine, I think. I've almost graduated from the academy, and my final results aren't great but they're better than I expected them to be… I think that's all thanks to you for helping me study." She inhaled, and then let out the breath in a quick huff, "Everyone's doing okay; Hotaru, Luca and everyone else... They all miss you though." Water ran down her cheeks, and she knew it wasn't the rain, "I miss you too, you know… It's been years but I still can't… I don't know how to move on, Natsume. I still can't believe you're gone…"

Her hand reached forward and stroked the cold stone set in front of her, fingers gently brushing over his name carved into the face, "Why did you have to go, Natsume? Why did you leave?" The tears increased, and loud sobs escaped her throat, breaking up her words as her hand clenched into fists, "I need you, Natsume! I don't… I don't know what to do without you! I- I wanted to stay with you! Forever!"

Dropping the useless umbrella, she threw herself over the gravestone, wrapping her arms around it and pressing her face against the hard stone, not caring about the pouring rain, or her knees now covered in mud, "I wanted to spend my life with you! We could have gotten married and had children or something, Natsume! We could have been happy!" She was shouting now, though she knew she wasn't angry at him; what would be the point, it wasn't like he could really hear her, but a small part of her was hoping he'd appear again before her, saying something stupid like _'Stop crying, Polka Dots,'_ She lowered her voice and shook her head at the thought, raindrops flying off her hair, "I love you."

* * *

**A/N: It's so short! Ugh! Sorryy! My next one will be longer, I promise!**

_**If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!**_

_**Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:**_


	15. Wedding Bells (Before)

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

* * *

**15 - ****_Wedding Bells (Before)_**

The sound of a closing door snapped Mikan out of her daze, and moving her hands to grip the material of her dress, she turned around, expecting Hotaru to be standing before her.

"Hotar-" Her eyes met with Natsume's, and a squeal escaped her mouth as she darted into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

There was a quiet _"What the hell?"_ followed by a knock and Mikan quickly turned the lock, in case he attempted to get in

"Polka Dots?" His voice sounded through the door as she sat on the edge of the bath tub, "Hey, let me in."

"No!" She shouted back, twisting the ring on her finger, "You're not allowed to see me!"

"And why the hell not?" He sounded frustrated, and he banged on the door again, "Let me in!"

"It's bad luck for you to see me! Something bad might happen if you do!" She heard him scoff, and knew he was rolling his eyes, "Just go away!"

"But I just saw you, stupid." Mikan's expression turned into one of horror when she heard his words and her fingers froze, "Your dress isn't fastened at the back, by the way."

"Natsume! Everything is going to go wrong now! I'll probably fall over while walking down the aisle! I'm going to make a total fool of myself!"

"You trip over all the time and you make a fool of yourself every day, so it won't be anything new. I bet people are actually expecting you to fall down."

She had the door unlocked and thrown open in seconds, her hands curled up into fists as she repeatedly hit him on the chest.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to see you," He sounded smug, and looking up she saw that he also looked smug, a teasing smile plastered on his face

"You already ruined everything! And I don't always make a fool of myself, you jerk!" She stopped hitting him and puffed her cheeks out, looking him up and down, "You look stupid in a suit."

"I look fine," She saw him glance left, at the mirror, and she grinned at him until he looked back at her, "You look ugly, like always."

"Shut up! I do not!" She went to hit him again, but he gently turned her around so he was facing her back, "What're you doing?"

"You don't want your dress falling off, do you?" His fingers brushed against her skin as he pulled her zip up, and they lingered there longer then they needed to, as he leaned forward and let his breath run over her neck, "You look beautiful, you know."

"W-Well then why did you say tha-" He spun her around and pressed his lips against her own, effectively silencing her words. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck as her eyes fluttered closed and she felt his hands run from her waist to her shoulders, and then bury themselves in her hair. She instantly pulled away, stray hairs falling out-of-place and into her face.

"You've messed up my hair, Natsume!" She shouted, taking one look at his smirking face before storming out the room, "I'm going to find Hotaru, you ass!"

"Love you too," she heard him mutter, and she smiled, turning around to say a quick _"I'll meet you at the altar"_ before leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

**If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!**

**Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:**


	16. Wedding Bells (After)

**Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in AGEESSS and that this one really isn't very good and is short but I've been so busy with Exams and I'm struggling to keep up with everything, but anyway I hope you like it (even though its bad, ew) and I'll try to update more often after this :3 **

* * *

**16 - _Wedding Bells (After)_**

"I fell over Natsume! I tripped just like I told you I would!" Mikan shouts loudly, pulling Natsume along the hallway, "Anyway, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess…" His blunt answer caused Mikan to stop and stare at him with narrowed eyes, "I'm glad we're married."

She rolled her eyes, a habit she'd picked up from him over the years, before continuing to drag him by the hand towards their room. When they finally reached the door, she released her hold on him, leaned back against the wall and let out a loud yawn, watching Natsume pull the keys out and quickly unlock the door.

"Let's do this properly," He turns to face her with a smirk, dropping the keys back in his pocket and approaching her, "Wifey."

"What are you talk-" Natsume swiftly sweeps her up and off her feet, and a shriek escaped her mouth, "Natsume! Put me down!"

He just grunts, kicking the door open roughly with his foot and carrying her in, using his back to close the door before placing her carefully on the bed. He leans over her, moving his face close to her own and grinning as her cheeks heat up.

"I love you," He mutters, not waiting for her response before covering her lips with his, moving to kneel on the bed, his hands keeping most of his weight off her. Mikan's hands bury themselves in his hair and he pulls away, moving down to press his mouth against her neck.

"N-Natsume,"

One of his hands begins to travel downwards and Mikan pushes his head away, stopping everything.

"Natsume, I… I don't-"

"-It's alright, we don't have to… I'm sorry…" Natsume moves to the side to sit on the bed, turning to watch Mikan as she sits up and pulls the strap of her dress back onto her shoulder, "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to… I'm just… I'm just not ready yet…" Mikan rubs her eyes with the back of her hands, shaking her head, "I know you want to, and I know it's our wedding night but… I'm sorry Natsume, I'm sorry!"

She covers her face with her hands as sobs begin to echo out her mouth, and he stares at her for a few seconds before pulling her closer to his side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"No, no it's alright. Don't cry, Mikan…" Natsume leans his head against her hair, his soothing voice directed into her ear, "Don't cry on our wedding day… I don't care about that wedding night crap, okay? I'm just happy to be married to you, I love you, so stop crying."

He feels her nod and smiles slightly when he hears a quiet _'I love you too.'_

* * *

**If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!**

**Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:**


	17. Wedding Bells (After) ENDING REDO

******Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: I decided to redo the ending of my last one-shot thingy because I just felt it needed to be different. Maybe you prefer the last one, idk but whatever. I felt i needed to do this. It's only like 129 words different at the end so. bleh. idk. Read it, if you want. or Don't. whatever.**

* * *

**16 - ****_Wedding Bells (After) _**

**_ENDING REDO_**

"I fell over Natsume! I tripped just like I told you I would!" Mikan shouts loudly, pulling Natsume along the hallway, "Anyway, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I guess…" His blunt answer caused Mikan to stop and stare at him with narrowed eyes, "I'm glad we're married."

She rolled her eyes, a habit she'd picked up from him over the years, before continuing to drag him by the hand towards their room. When they finally reached the door, she released her hold on him, leaned back against the wall and let out a loud yawn, watching Natsume pull the keys out and quickly unlock the door.

"Let's do this properly," He turns to face her with a smirk, dropping the keys back in his pocket and approaching her, "Wifey."

"What are you talk-" Natsume swiftly sweeps her up and off her feet, and a shriek escaped her mouth, "Natsume! Put me down!"

He just grunts, kicking the door open roughly with his foot and carrying her in, using his back to close the door before placing her carefully on the bed. He leans over her, moving his face close to her own and grinning as her cheeks heat up.

"I love you," He mutters, not waiting for her response before covering her lips with his, moving to kneel on the bed, his hands keeping most of his weight off her. Mikan's hands bury themselves in his hair and he pulls away, moving down to press his mouth against her neck.

"N-Natsume,"

One of his hands begins to travel downwards and Mikan pushes his head away, stopping everything.

"Natsume, I… I don't-"

"-It's alright, we don't have to… I'm sorry…" Natsume moves to the side to sit on the bed, turning to watch Mikan as she sits up and pulls the strap of her dress back onto her shoulder, "I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to… I'm just… I'm just not ready yet…" Mikan rubs her eyes with the back of her hands, shaking her head, "I know you want to, and I know it's our wedding night but… I'm sorry Natsume, I'm sorry!"

She covers her face with her hands as sobs begin to echo out her mouth, and he stares at her for a few seconds before pulling her closer to his side, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"No, no it's alright. Don't cry, Mikan…" Natsume leans his head against her hair, his soothing voice directed into her ear, "Don't cry on our wedding day… I don't care about that wedding night crap, okay? I'm just happy to be married to you, I love you, so stop crying."

He feels her nod her head and mutter a quiet 'I love you too,' before she moves away from him, her eyes widening slightly, 'I love you, Natsume! And I... I do want to! And I trust you, because I love you!'

He frowns, 'Mikan, what're you-"

For once its her cutting his words off, as she presses herself close against him, lips pushing against his and hands moving to grip the back of his suit. He pulls away a fraction, hand resting on her knee and he asks if she's okay, if she's sure and she smiles a bright, genuine smile as she kisses him again and whispers a small _'Yes, because I love you,'_ against his lips.

* * *

**A/N - IT REALLY ISN'T THAT DIFFERENT AT ALL BUT I HAD TO CHANGE IT AND DON'T WANT TO TAKE THE OTHER ONE DOWN. IDK. I PREFER THIS ONE BECAUSE, I FELT SORRY FOR NATSUME. YEAH. **


	18. Injured

******Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: Idk what this even is but I haven't posted much lately and bleh. I should be able to update more after this week, because the I shouldn't have any more Exams :3 **

* * *

**17 - _Injured_**

A shout roused him from his light sleep, startling him slightly and causing him to rock unsteadily on the branch he was laid on, making his hands automatically shoot out and grab the tree trunk as he maintained his balance.

"Natsume!"

The shout came again, and he peered through the cherry blossoms to see Mikan wandering over to the tree, her head turning from side to side and her eyes scanning the area.

"Natsume are you here?"

She came closer to the tree, and Natsume instantly planned to just let her walk by and go back to sleep, but she stopped at the base of the tree and looked up, a smile spreading across her face as their eyes met.

"I knew you'd be here," She stated, her smile transforming into a grin, "You're almost always here, you know."

"What do you want?" He was still slightly tired, after missing so much sleep last night, and just wanted to nap in peace, "Hurry up, I'm busy."

"You're just sleeping." Crossing her arms she frowned up at him, "Narumi-sensei says he wants to see you."

Natsume glared at her, before reclining back and closing his eyes again, "Whatever."

"Natsume! He said it's important! Come on!"

He ignored her, figuring she'd leave eventually, but he heard the branches beneath him begin to rustle and leaning over slightly and cracking an eye open, he saw her struggling to scale the tree, her feet slipping against the bark.

"Idiot, get down," He growled at her, sitting up again, "You're going to fall."

"I'm coming… I'm coming to get you down!" She shouted up, frustration showing on her face, "See! I'm halfway up already!"

"Polka dots, get down," Her hand reached up to grab at the branch he was perched on, and he was about to pull her up when she let out a small squeak and she began to fall. It happened so fast that all he could do was watch with wide eyes, and when she hit the ground with a thud he jumped down instantly and knelt by her side.

"Polka dots? Hey, Mikan are you okay?" He nudged her slightly with his hand and her eyes flickered open, "Did you hurt anything?"

"Natsume… No I don't-" She cut off her words as her eyes screwed shut and her teeth clenched, "My arm, Natsume… It hurts, ow."

He glanced at her right arm and found it trapped under her back, bent slightly at an odd angle.

"It's broken, I think." He gently eased it out from under her, trying to ignore her moans of pain, "I told you not the climb up the tree, you idiot."

"Natsume stop shouting at me, it really really hurts!" She began to cry, tears welling up in her eyes and pouring down and over he cheeks, "Natsume,"

"I'll take you to the doctor, hold still." He reached out and pushed his arms under her knees and shoulders, carefully lifting her off the ground while trying to avoid moving her arm.

"Thank you Natsume," She murmured, tears still flowing down her face as she shifted slightly in her arms, "Sorry for causing you trouble…"

He simply shrugged, already making his way to the hospital, "You really are an idiot."

"You still have to go see Narumi-sensei," she told him, and he smirked, his arms tightening around her body as he walked

"Sorry, but I'm in the middle of something right now."

* * *

**A/N:_ If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:_**


	19. 20 Years Time

******Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: This was supposed to be a drabble but it turned into a one-shot -_- A big thank you to _fuglynerdette _for suggesting I do this! :D **

* * *

**18 - _20 Years Time_**

"Where do you think we'll be in twenty years time, Natsume?" Mikan asked softly, staring up at the front cover of his book from below

"I don't care as long as it's away from this stupid school," Natsume muttered darkly, moving his legs and shifting Mikan's head slightly in the process

"Do you think we'll still be together?" She wished she could see his face through the book, and when he didn't answer straight away she continued quickly, "Like, will we be married and have kids or something?"

"Probably." His answer was vague and he lowered his book to rest on her face, causing her to sit up quickly and him to snigger at her quick movement

"What do you mean 'probably'?" Mikan moved so she was sat next to him, her legs outstretched beside his with her back against the Sakura tree

"It's up to you. If you stay with me, then definitely" She rolled her eyes at his half-ass answer but she understood what he meant and nodded, letting him know silently that she would stay with him

"I was thinking two..." she mused quietly after a few minutes of silence, knocking her knee softly against Natsume's

"Two what?" He questioned, not moving his gaze off his book

"Two children, stupid!" Grinning, she turned to face him, "what do you think?"

"10, maybe" he glanced over and smirked at her confused expression, "They we'll have to do a lot of baby making."

"Ew Natsume! You're such a pervert!" Mikan repeatedly hit his arm, cheeks turning a bright shade of pink, "I can never have a rational conversation with you!"

"I'm surprised you can use a word as big as rational," He was still smirking while she turned her back on him, crossing her arms to show that she was annoyed.

"I really dislike you right now." She released a huff, her shoulders moving up and down with the action

"You still love me though." Natsume stated, looking back at his book and smiling slightly when he felt a pressure on his shoulder

Mikan buried her face is the material of his sleeve and let out a loud sigh, "Yeah, I do."

* * *

**A/N: It's mainly dialogue and it's short but I've ALMOST finished all my exams so I promise I'll try to write longer ones soon! **

**_If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (_**


	20. Fairytale AU

******Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: It's not very romance-y but I was thinking that if you guys thought it was a good idea that I could maybe try and turn it into a full story, I don't know if it's good enough though... I just really like Fairytale type Alternative Universes**

* * *

**19 - _Fairytale AU_**

She had been taken to the castle against her own will, but there was no way she could've argued against it; she had to obey her father's orders. So here she was, locked up in a bedroom which was placed at the top of a large tower, meals delivered to her door three times a day from an unknown source. It had been a year since she'd been led into this room by her father, and said her angry goodbye as he turned his back on her and left, locking the door behind him. She'd been told that she had been put here for protection, but most of the time it felt like she was more like a prisoner.

There was a clash behind the sturdy, locked, metal door and Mikan ran over to it quickly, small shallow breaths coming out of her mouth. She had planned to do this for a while, but had never built up enough courage to actually see it through. Staring at the bottom of the door, where a flap had been strategically placed to pass through food, she watched as large, pale hands pushed through a plate piled up with what would be her breakfast, and she shot forward, grasping hold of one of the hands and knocking the plate over in the process. The hand struggled in her grip and the person was strong, but Mikan had been locked up for far too long and she wasn't going to let this opportunity escape.

"Please!" She shouted, and the person's hand stilled in her own, "Please let me out! I've been locked in here for over a year… I don't… I don't think I can cope being locked up any longer!"

There was a long silence, and Mikan stared at the rough hand she held, at the small scars adorning the slender fingers.

"I'm not authorised to do that." It was a low, husky voice, and Mikan knew instantly that it was a man, "I had strict orders from the King."

"Please… I won't… I…" Mikan thought hard for a moment, there had to be a way around him, "I'll do anything you want me to! I'll… I'll do anything! Just, plea-"

"-I was told that I must not to allow you to leave the castle, I apologize."

"Then I won't leave the castle!" She wouldn't let him leave without gaining something, and her grasp tightened, "I won't step a foot beyond the walls, I promise! Just open the door and let me out of his godforsaken room!"

There was more silence and tears began to build up. She pressed her forehead against the person's wrist and let out a sobbed _"Please," _as she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for a response.

"I can't unlock the door with you holding my hand."

She dropped the hand in a matter of seconds, already on her feet before she began thinking that he may have just said that in order to escape, but she heard the sound of keys rattling together and then the door creaked open until it knocked loudly against the wall, leaving a boy staring back at her. She was at first shocked at how young he looked, maybe just a few years older than herself, and when she peered around his body, she found herself looking into a long hallway, a spiralling staircase placed at the end.

"Where are the rest of the people in this castle?" Mikan asked carefully, peering down at her feet that were standing at the edge of the room, "Are they always here too?"

"It's just me…" The boy watched cautiously as she took her first step out of the room, taking note of the way her eyes darted to his face and then back again as she took another step, as if she was waiting for him to lock her back in the room again, "All the doors leading outside are locked, so I wouldn't attempt to leave. It would just be a waste of time."

"I promised I wouldn't leave, didn't I?" She was halfway down the hallway now, and she turned back to smile at him, "I don't go back on my promises."

He was mesmerised by her movements, and before he knew it she had disappeared down the stairs, leaving him staring at an empty hall. Quickly shaking his head, he began to follow after her, allowing a loud sigh to escape his mouth, "Maybe this was a bad idea."

* * *

**A/N: ALSO! I have finished all my Exams and if I've done badly then I blame Mario Kart 8 because it distracted me too much when I should've been revising -_- Oops. **

**_If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:_**


	21. Opposites Attract

******Disclaimer:** All Characters from Gakuen Alice belong to Tachibana Higuchi.

**A/N: This is so so SO short and I don't particularly like it but E3 is happening and the Nintendo live stream is controlling my life right now -_- I know I promised longer ones but I am working on one! It'll be over 1500 words... Maybe! I'll try! **

* * *

**20 - _Opposites Attract_**

Mikan didn't know why she loved Natsume, she just did, and that's the answer she'd give anyone who asked. He was mysterious and dark, with a cocky attitude and a tendency to tease. His appearance matched his outward personality, with his dark raven hair and dangerous red eyes, and his facial expressions always amazed her; she had no idea someone could scowl for that long. Yet, she'd seen his weaker side. He had walls he'd built to block everyone else out, but every so often he would break them down and let her in, and that way she knew that he trusted her, and in return she could trust him too. He let her see his sweet side, when the grumpy and angry looks dropped off his face and were replaced by smiles and genuine laughter.

He always protected her, if someone was hurting her physically or mentally, he'd be by her side in an instant and wouldn't stop standing up and fighting for her until she was safe. Sometimes this made her feel useless, but he constantly assures her that she's wrong and that she's the best thing that's ever happened to him and that he'd risk his life again and again if it was for her; and she'd smile and tell him that she would do the same for him, because there was no way she'd let him go so easily. People always said that they weren't the most likely couple, said that it was because they were so different; But Mikan thinks that that's the reason they go so well together. She helps him open up to the world and walk away from the darkness that consumed him while he keeps her under control and protects her from whatever hurts or upsets her. It didn't matter if he could be dark and reserved at times while she was loud and bright, because if there was one thing that she'd learnt from science class, it was that opposites attract.

* * *

**A/N: Also thank you to everyone who told me what they thought of my last one-shot! I think I will be making it into a full story but I'll upload the first chapter in a few weeks when it's closer to the Holidays so I can update regularly (It also gives me time to think of plot b/c I'm very unimaginative :L) **

**_If you see any mistakes or have a problem with any parts of my writing, please leave a review and tell me... It would be really helpful! :3 Thank you!_**

**_Also thank you to everyone who has followed and/or favourited! It means so much! (:_**


End file.
